seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilal D. Rabah
Bilal D. Rabah '(ビラル ド・ ラバ ''Biraru D. Raba) is the captain and leader of the notorious pirate crew called the Blacksmith Pirates, he hails from the Grand Line and is the main protagonist of the fanmade series that is called One Soul. Appearance Bilal has short spiky white hair, gray eyes and has a dark skin complexion. When younger he sported a red stylish jacket with black jeans and chain on his thigh, he is very tall and is also moderately muscular with the physique of a top athlete. Before the timeskip he wears a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. Bilal's signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which are actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. After the timeskip Bilal now wears new armour constructed by himself, with black and gold parts, a gold heavy belt and a black pauldron. Personality Bilal is described as a man who's personality matches his deep gravel voice, he is a lound and intimidating man who sees hims self as unrivaled. That is not to say that he is reckless and does not have a sense of danger, but rather that he takes the uptmost pleasure in it and is unrelentless to his enemies. He is a violent, cruel, and heartless fighter, especially when enraged. He is also said to be an ambitious man, a trait which even Dominique admired, and has the ability to draw others towards him (despite claiming that he hates having too many subordinates). He seeks fear, not fame, and even gloated happily when told that he was the evil scapegoat for pirates, he often taunts his opponents and many have commented that he is unable to keep his mouth shut in a fight. However, despite his arrogant and violent behaviour, he is not only a highly skilled leader but a capable strategist and most of his closest friends do not fear him at all. Bounty |} Tropes A Awesomeness by Analysis Archer Archetype Anti-Hero Ax-Crazy B BFS The Blacksmith Blade Spam Barrier Warrior Big Damn Heroes Blood Knight Boxing Lessons for Superman Bow and Sword, in Accord C Casual Danger Dialog Charles Atlas Superpower The Chessmaster Cold Sniper Combat Pragmatist Confusion Fu Curb-Stomp Battle D Dark and Troubled Past Death from Above Dark-Skinned Blond Deadpan Snarker Deflector Shields Dual Wielding The Dreaded F Future Badass Flash Step H Happily Adopted Hero with Bad Publicity Hyperspace Arsenal I I Gave My Word I Am Not Left-Handed J Jerk with a Heart of Gold Jerkass M Mystical White Hair My Greatest Failure N Nerves of Steel Rated M for Manly S Shaping Your Attacks Smug Super Silly Rabbit, Idealism Is for Kids! Spontaneous Weapon Creation U Upbringing Makes the Hero W White Hair, Black Heart Quotes * "Ideals are like fairy tales, we always yammer on and on about them, but at the end of the day only children believe that they exist." * "You lost this fight because you didn't know me." * "What kind of man would I be if I let a Yonko disrespect my friends" * "You've got me wrong vice-admiral. I'm more of a revolutionary than a pirate." * "If I cannot defeat your enemy with the weapon I have, then I must bring forth the one with which I can." Gallery a17504639be4b10d04424d855865eb53.gif|Bilal charging his bow. tumblr_nfgfl3EMse1rb06tgo1_500.gif|Bilal demonstrating his sword skills. 2ec2d044c865d4bbfbd010047e11aceeda6e10fd_hq.gif|Bilal's destructive abilities with his weapons. USZc84n.png|Bilal's striking strength. tumblr_nmatkqPJ4t1rrr564o1_250.gif|Bilal summons his giant shield. images (9).jpg|Bilal's main duel swords. Trivia *His image and abilities have changed at least three times lol *He is named after a prominent black muslim leader and follower of Muhammed *His religion (Haboobism) is a mixture of Zoroastrism, Islam and Judaism. *He is a devout worshipper although he frequently claims that by his religions standards and his current lifestyle he would undoubtedly go to the '''Red Pit (Hell). Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Rookie Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Captain Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weaponsmith Category:Swordsman Category:Archer Category:Blacksmith Pirates